watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190808051259/@comment-3434177-20190809042416
"Interesting. Tomoko sort of "looked down" on Yū the way Hina tries to look down on Tomoko. The "joke" of the manga and certainly anime is that Tomoko expected to find a nerdy Yū only to find Yū was everything Tomoko fantasized about herself: having a boyfriend, now cute and attractive, et cetera. "Why" Tomoko is still her friend is an interesting question." It has a lot to do that in middle school, Tomoko was the first girl who talked to her (albeit her not-so-good intentions), furthermore, I'd say Yuu-chan has certain admiration toward Tomoko, like in the Koto's birthday present for example. And Yuu-chan isn't so naive like many people think about, she is more perceptive than one can notice at first sight, for example, after meeting with Yuri and Mako, in contrast with Komiyama, of whom Yuu said Itou had to be kind for being her friend, regarding Tomoko's friends, Yuu described them like really nice people, who likes Tomoko. And just now I'm questioning how much Yuu-chan is able to see through people, other people in fandom have mentioned she could be the key to deciphering the Asuka’s true self. Empathy isn't Tomoko's best trait, she constantly has issues at reading people around her and big part of time she ends up tripping over in act, but at least for me, that is a characteristic of my favoritism toward her, after all, when someone if of Tomoko's caring, she'll try (by her way), of compensating things. Who knows if some ever she'll discover Ucchi has a crush for her. Empathy isn't Tomoko's best trait, she constantly has issues at reading people around her and big part of time she ends up tripping over in act, but at least for me, that is a characteristic of my favoritism toward her, after all, when someone if of Tomoko's caring, she'll try (by her way), of compensating things. And yes, I'm conscious that during entrance exams, she practically ditched Yuu at seeing she reproved it. Who knows if some ever she'll discover Ucchi has a crush for her, I don’t think NT had forgotten this easy about that topic. I know the way how person is named plays a big role in relationships of Japanese people (main reason it's a relief other girls weren't present when Tomoko called Hirasawa by "Shizuku", otherwise, they'd put her claws onto kouhai, lol). And how we have seen, other than Yuu, Tomoko uses first name followed by "-chan" for Yuri, which must reflect a big level of closeness, after all, it was thanks to her touring throught college with her Tomoko realized she wanted to extend her school life for a while longer. Among all relationships between characters, the one between Tomoko and Yuri is my favorite, when those two aren't cluttered by the defects of each other, they share a strong bond, and one can see it clearly at seeing how those two greets each other after suspension period. Harassing and peeking under skirt of other girls must be something unacceptable by society, and I'm not complimenting Tomoko for that. It's pretty sure Asuka is conscious about this aspect, but the big question is whether Asuka leaves pass that because she believes Tomoko does to whom she considers her closes friends, or in secret she is also a big pervert who doesn't feel affected by those traits, and in certain way this does she feels closer to Tomoko, of whose interest it still a mysterious for us. And hopefully Asuka won't take Tomoko to UFO hotel where she'll have ready handcuffs for her and she'll do.... ok, breathe in, breath out, stop fantazing. Asuka would never do something like that, wouldn't she?